


Right next to me

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Comunque ho vinto » t’informa tua sorella, cominciando a giocare.<br/>« Cosa? »<br/>« Quel contest di scrittura, in rete » risponde, strusciando inconsciamente la guancia contro la tua spalla.<br/>« Quello in cui lo scopo era scrivere porcate? Almeno questa volta sono riuscito a scoparti sotto al tavolo della cucina? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right next to me

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la **[Badwrong Week #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/93885.html)** , a tema _incest_ , indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). :3

Sei a quasi un’ora buona di gioco e a tanto così da riuscire finalmente a battere quell’assurdo boss di fine livello che ti sta facendo dannare da quasi una settimana, quando tua sorella riemerge finalmente dalla sua sessione di studio intensivo pre-esame.  
Si stiracchia come un gatto mentre ti passa davanti più volte, apparentemente alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
La intravedi con la coda dell’occhio sbadigliare e recuperare l’iPad da sotto uno dei cuscini poi, senza troppi complimenti, ti si piazza davanti e ti si siede per metà in braccio, facendoti così mancare la presa sui tasti il tempo sufficiente perché il tuo povero omino subisca un colpo che lo lascia quasi disteso a gambe all’aria in mezzo all’arena.  
Sbuffi, cercando di rimediare al danno, mentre tua sorella allunga le gambe sulla porzione di divano alla tua sinistra.  
Appoggia la testa alla tua spalla e si impossessa del tuo braccio sinistro, poi accende l’iPad.  
« L’esame è domani? » le domandi distrattamente, riuscendo intanto a schivare miracolosamente un attacco nonostante la sopraggiunta difficoltà di dover giocare con tua sorella spalmata addosso.  
Lei mugugna, mentre inserisce la password, poi fa partire l’app di Farm Heroes Saga – riconosci la fastidiosa melodia d’apertura che, da quando si è arenata sul quel maledetto livello 394, non fa che ronzarti nelle orecchie giorno e notte.  
Rotoli all’indietro ed approfitti di un momento di stallo del boss per attivare una delle pozioni curative.  
« Comunque ho vinto » t’informa tua sorella, cominciando a giocare.  
Salti di lato, schivando all’ultimo una palla di fuoco grossa praticamente quanto te, poi passi al contrattacco.  
« Cosa? »  
Senti tua sorella ringhiare e smozzicare un ‘fanculo’ tra i denti, mentre la solita musichetta fastidiosa t’informa che ha fatto fuori inutilmente la prima vita.  
« Quel contest di scrittura, in rete » risponde, strusciando inconsciamente la guancia contro la tua spalla e avviando intanto un’altra partita.  
« Mh! » rammenti un po’ distrattamente, concentrato sulla sequenza giusta di tasti da premere per riuscire a mettere finalmente a segno l’attacco decisivo.  
« Quello in cui lo scopo era scrivere porcate? Almeno questa volta sono riuscito a scoparti sotto al tavolo della cucina? »  
Lei si stringe ancora di più al tuo braccio e sibila un altro ‘fanculo’ tra i denti, dando fondo ad un’altra vita.  
« Ovviamente no, almeno lì lascia libera _me_ di scoparti quanto mi pare ».  
Sbuffi una risata e stai già pregustando la sensazione di vittoria sulla punta della lingua, quando il boss riesce, chissà come, a colpirti un istante prima che il tuo attacco vada a segno. Il tuo povero omino compie una parabola assurdamente perfetta, prima che si accasci sul pavimento e la scritta GAME OVER cominci a lampeggiare sullo schermo della televisione.  
« Oh, ma andiamo! Lo avevo colpito prima io! »  
Sbuffi arrabbiato e lanci malamente il joystick tra i cuscini.  
« Quello stupido omino è morto. Di nuovo ».  
Senti tua sorella ridacchiare contro il tuo braccio e sbuffare per l’ennesima sconfitta, poi si volta.  
Ti guarda seria, tendendoti l’iPad.  
« Se mi sblocchi questo livello ti aiuto a superare il trauma della perdita ».  
Sollevi gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando una risata, poi le prendi l’iPad dalle mani.  
« Ma un lutto non si superava affrontando il dolore e parlandone tanto? » ridi.  
Lei scrolla le spalle.  
« In genere sì, ma così si fa prima » risponde, inginocchiandosi tra le tue gambe ed abbassandoti la cerniera dei pantaloni.


End file.
